halofandomcom-20200222-history
Chips Dubbo
Private First Class Chips DubboHalo: Combat Evolved Credits (voiced by Andrew McKaige), is an Australian Marine in the Halo Trilogy. His distinctive accent, unmistakable smart remarks and laid-back attitude make him instantly recognisable. Background .]] Chips Dubbo was a UNSC Marine stationed on the . He survived the destruction of the Autumn, along with most of the other Marines, using an escape pod. Dubbo met the Master Chief on Halo. Later he accompanied Captain Jacob Keyes when he took two squads to locate the "weapons cache" that 'Qualomee had told them about.Halo: The Flood The cache was found to be the Flood containment facility and he and his team, along with the remnants of Corporal Lovik's Second Squad, escaped the facility. They then rendezvoused with the Master Chief and were extracted by Echo 419. Chips Dubbo escaped from Installation 04, presumably with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker. Their method of evacuation is unknown, as they did not escape with either Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson's group or with John-117. After the events on Installation 04 and Cairo Station, Dubbo was deployed into Old Mombasa at the Hotel Zanzibar. Here, he encountered John-117 again. Later, he managed to board in time to escape the Slipspace explosion caused by the Prophet of Regret's Assault Carrier. Due to an apparent discrepancy in canon, he also appears in New Mombasa after the explosion, pinned down by Brute heavy fire, where he met up with Edward Buck to clear the area. Afterward, he was dropped onto Installation 05 as part of the 7th ODST Battalion, which assisted John-117 in killing the Prophet of Regret. He escaped to Earth by some unknown means, along with Johnson, Miranda Keyes, and the Arbiter, Thel 'Vadam, who was now allied with the humans. After surviving the Battle of Voi, he traveled through the portal to The Ark and participated in the Battle of Installation 00. He then escaped the Ark with the rest of the surviving Marines and Covenant Separatists. He is one of the survivors of the Human-Covenant War. Trivia *There are amusing voice out-takes for the voice actor of Dubbo, including a spoof of Crocodile Hunter called "Flood Hunter". http://www.bungie.net/projects/halo/asset_thumb_viewer.aspx?at=56&cc=25 *When the game was released, many Australian players said that Dubbo's accent sounded like a poor American attempt at an imitation. However, the voice actor, Andrew McKaige, really is Australian. *Because he mysteriously survived Alpha Halo, he may have some connections with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, another survivor, since neither were aboard Polaski's Pelican or the Master Chief's Longsword. *His name is only mentioned in the Halo: Combat Evolved credits. *He is one of the most well known and recognized Marines due to his accent. *The mention of "Bob" is a reference to the Marathon series, also made by Bungie. *"Dubbo" is the name of a city in New South Wales, Australia. *He was one of only a few marines to fight and live through all three Halo games. *Dubbo is always the marine who escorts the Master Chief to the bridge on Pillar of Autumn. However, while the scripted dialogue is always Dubbo, whenever this particular Marine is shot, sometimes he will grunt or curse with Mendoza or Bisenti's voice. *Chips can be found in two places at once, during the later half of Halo 2, Dubbo was fighting on Delta Halo, yet he can also be encountered in New Mombasa back on Earth in Halo 3: ODST, which takes place during the same time frame. *In the Halo CE data files, dialog for Chips is in a folder named "aussie", a slang term for "Australian". *Dubbo appears as a medic in Halo 3: ODST along with the Injured Marine; both of them appear as an Easter Egg. Gallery .]] Sources Dubbo Dubbo, Chips